


Delta Scratch

by AiviloQuillMaster



Series: Delta and Omega [1]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Homestuck, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Major character death - Freeform, discussion of suicide, suicide by cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiviloQuillMaster/pseuds/AiviloQuillMaster
Summary: It's the end of the world as they knew it, everything will be fine. Good luck telling that to Chara though, they refuse to give up Hope for success.One for sorrow, two for mirth.Three for a wedding, four for a birth.Five for silver, six for gold.Seven for a secret, never to be told.





	Delta Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> All this and more began with me thinking Susie would be a Sylph of Rage. I currently lack regrets, but this might become a monster in the near future. Here's a one-shot to start with.

The Thief of Hope has gotten exceptionally tired of searching for their denizen's location. Sure, 'Beyond the Seventh Gate' was the starting point, but after that finding the lair itself had proved harder than building up their tower house had been. Weeks of combing flower fields for a dungeon entrance had come up empty time and time again, they were tired of the (potentially toxic) buttercups. Chara swept their eyes across the yellow blossoms, looking for anything that stood out to investigate. An angel had begun to circle them, but had yet to do more that fly around and unnerve them.

They had to find it eventually, it will all be worth it in the end. It had to be.

Behind them, the Knight of Void had stopped in their tracks to pull out their buzzing cell phone. Kris flipped it open and began messaging whom-ever was on the other line. All of their movement had been isolated to their fingers and nothing else. Since they couldn't be bothered to walk and text, Chara had to pause too. The other kid was suppose to help them search, but neither of them had come up with anything so far.

"Has something come up?" Chara asked, their patience weakened by frustration and concern over the nearby flowers. Since buttercups were skin irritants, they both wore solid pants to avoid blisters. Though that also had the side effect of being uncomfortably hot and slightly chafing. It got hard to ignore after a while, standing still reminded them of that. Kris raised one hand and gave a "one moment" gesture.

Chara crossed their arms and glared at the other human, and pointedly tapped their foot on the ground. If Kris noticed, they didn't show it. Their face as devoid of expression as usual. Chara briefly wondered if Ralsei's story of them from the previous year was true or not. It seemed more likely to them that he chose to remember Kris looking mad at his killer rather than passive like usual. He came back as a God Tier but he still died to do it. Chara settled on shock and believing what he wanted to to feel better.

Stars above, what were they typing, a novel?

Chara was thinking about asking if they were going to finish before their black hair turned grey, until they flipped their phone shut and looked at them. And looked at them. Chara stared back and made a gesture that was essentially a question mark.

Kris signed their response [I am leaving for LOBAS. You should follow.]

"What! Why? We have not found Yaldabaoth's lair yet and we will not do so on your planet." Where did _that_ come from. Kris was the one who had insisted on helping them search for weeks. Now they suddenly want to scamper off to the planet of candy and cavities? "You said you would help me search for their lair."

[I lied] They signed. Chara gaped at them in shock. The only things moving for a while were two angels, one more seemingly materialized from nowhere. When Chara regained their composure, they focused solely on where Kris's eyes were covered by their bangs.

"About what precisely? If am am not mistaken we have been combing this planet for nearly a month now, with you having been adamant about assisting me. So please, enlighten me as to your deceit." Chara glared daggers at Kris, who's expression remained ever so infuriatingly blank and impassive.

Kris's arms formed their answer. [I was not aiding your search. It would have been a hindrance. I have been hiding it.]

They had been hiding Yaldabaoth's lair? How? They had been close by the whole time, how could they have hidden it if... Their Aspect was Void. Knight of Void, Knight of Secrets. Kris, with their silent mouth full of secrets had been screening them, kept them running around in circles for weeks!

Chara was about to scream at them, demand to know why they had wasted both their times with that only to suddenly decide to let the cat out of the bag, when something caught their eye. They looked up, past three circling Angels, the sky looked like a broken television screen. Fractures like glass all irregularly flashing light with undertones of static. They recalled a meeting, a conversation that seemed so long ago for how determined they were to forget what had been said. Talk of how they were doomed to fail, that there was no way for them to succeed any longer. Consideration of giving up completely and wiping the slate clean.

Considering to reset everything.

Chara refused to give up and told them as much. They had watched the others to be sure none of them tried anything, and after a while they let their guard down, believed that they had won that fight. Kris had been distracting them, kept their eyes away from the others while they prepared to end them all.

They tore their eyes away from the sky and back to Kris, once they did the other's hands moved to sign. They barley completed their first gesture before Chara shouted "You backstabbing traitor!" They felt their arms trembling with contained fury, a hair away from charging the other human. Four angels watched as they gave voice to their anger "SO, this is why you followed me all across the Land of Flowers and Angels? So I would not find out about you scheming to throw all our lives away while I try to actually do something? We _died_ to get this far and you want to just give up?"

Chara stopped, their breathing going ragged and their face hot and flushed. After a moment had passed Kris signed [You did not listen when Asriel said there was no way out. We cannot live in Medium forever. I wish to die on my own terms.]

Chara laughed when Kris finished moving, their mirthless laugh that forced a joyless smile on their face. "Die on your own terms? Really? If I recall correctly, this will not simply kill us. It will make it so that we never existed to begin with." They clenched their teeth and hissed "Tell me, how will that be _'on your terms'_ "?

[I will die. It will be my own choice to do so. I will die while I am still me.] Kris looked up, the rending on the sky having worsened as the conversation progressed. Five angels focused on them, seemingly oblivious to the fact that universe was about to be erased.

"That is it? You simply intend to kill yourself before you cease to exist at all. That does not suddenly mean you get to keep being after you never were to begin with."

[Yes it will.] Chara clenched their teeth, lest they make a sound that did not form anything resembling a reasonable argument. Though it seems common sense went out the window a while ago apparently. 

[Everything in the Medium will be erased. Once we die we will not be in the Medium anymore. Only out corpses will be erased.] That was their defense? Ditch their bodies and hope that meant a loophole out of nonexistence? 

"We are God Tier, have you forgotten that? We will revive as I believe suicide would be neither heroic or just in this instance." The argument was going nowhere, it was a waste of their time. Their rapidly vanishing time as a matter of fact.

[That will not be important soon.] Kris looked towards Skaia, and Chara decided they had enough. 

Chara used the remote for their Wardrobifier to equip their Godhood, then took a knife out of their strife specibus. They hovered above the flowers and rushed Kris.

Kris, contrary to they way they behave when not under active attack, does similar.

Both of them were in their Godhoods, Chara's well cared for knife colliding into Kris's Trefoil blade. Kris slid away against the blade, they held a defensive stance until Chara came at them again. Both of their chests glowed red with their SOUL's reaction to a fight, each glowing in an equal light. Chara thrust towards Kris's neck and missing by a hair as they leaned away. Kris was largely playing defensive pausing in between collisions like they were trying to think. Chara refused to let up, if Kris wanted to die so badly they should have expected something like this.

Actually, why where they defending themself at all?

"What, you told me you had a death wish. If you are so convinced that it is our only way, why then are you still protecting you life, Kris?"

They waved their sword, turning it back into a pencil, but not returning it to their pencilkind specibus. They lifted their other hand but paused, lowered it, raised it again. Their actions reminiscent of one opening their mouth to speak but no words were forthcoming.

To Chara's surprise, they saw the other's lips quiver as they finally sign [Goodbye], and take off Skaiaward.

Chara wasted a good ten seconds gawking before they gathered their wits and flew after them, but a magic bullet flew past their face missing by the hair of their bangs. They looks rapidly around for where it had come from, eyes landing on a familiar figure standing on the dead branches of what might have once been a cherry tree.

"What the _hell_ Asriel?"

He remains balanced on the branch, he never did obtain any means of willing flight. He beckoned them towards him, as though he did not just shoot combat magic at their head. Chara ground their teeth and flew around six angels towards him, only really taking note that he was in the green sweater with the golden stripes despite being a teenager now. He had plenty of opportunities to make stripe-less shirts, but he never did.

"Howdy Chara." greeted the Heir of Doom. His calm and friendly tone earning him a scowl from his closest friend. There was no way he hadn't noticed the light show spreading in the Medium above them. Chara's chest throbbed with the knowledge that, he too, had conspired against them.

"...You too, Asriel?" They would have scarcely recognized their voice if the words hadn't fallen from their mouth, cold, scratched, and devoid of feeling.

He grimaced, broke eye contact for a moment, then spoke "There weren't any outcomes where we weren't doomed, I didn't want to lie to you, but I _looked_ and, your denizen wouldn't have helped you Chara. I," His voice cracked. He took a breath before continuing "I know this is still seems bad, but it doesn't have to be as bad as other endings. Bittersweet sure, but not..."

"You lied to me." They said, ignoring the pained expression on his face. Drifting closer to his face they continued "You deceived me when I trusted you, made plans behind my back that you _knew_ would end us regardless. I believed in you, Asriel. It would seem we both have made terrible mistakes." They practically growled the last word, red eyes fixated on the monster before them.

Chara' entire form trembled, all of their being infuriated and screaming to ACT. Mere inches way from the one they long considered their best friend, held back only by a caution ingrained into them years ago. But that caution was frayed by anger and held by a bare thread losing endurance.

Asriel stood straight, and gave a watery smile as he quietly stated "No matter what, you're my best friend. I don't blame you for what comes next."

The thread snapped, and so did Chara.

Hard, coiling emotion flooded their veins in a manner similar to their DETERMINATION, and in less time than it took snap their fingers they made a choice they couldn't take back. Vision drowned in red, they thrust their knife against his chest. Asriel gasped, then began to pant without truly drawing in breath. Time dragged on as fury drained from the human's veins and dust bled off the monster.

Too late, Chara's eyes widened and they drew back their weapon and let it fall below. Asriel looked directly into their eyes as he died, pained smile locked onto his face. He fell from the branch onto a bed of buttercups.

"No, no, no, nonononono."

Chara dropped to the ground before him, icy dread replacing their earlier hot anger. Chara had seen death before, in the game and out. Game constructs did not die like humans or monsters, and monster did not die like humans. None the less they knew the powdery sheen coating Asriel's body was a as sure a sign of a monsters death as a still pulse was for a human. All the more horrifying was the glow on their hands, knowing it was HoPe. The stolen manifestation of their aspect clinging sickeningly like blood.

Does he still have a dreamself? Is revival on the table? Can a kiss bring him back?

Would it matter if they did?

Chara rose to their feel, their skin crawled from having been exposed to the yellow flowers holding the disintegrating corps of their victim. They lifted their head to the light of Skaia, spinning rapidly as something ascended from another planet towards it's center. That wasn't what they looked at though, they looked at the seven angels floating before them. Esoteric, almost absent eyes arbitrating their ACT. As though their judgement was more damning than the one they already knew they earned.

Chara knew the angels, more than the others by virtue of their home being their personal planet. Everyone had come to the consensus of leave them be and hope they don't do anything. Even their more 'helpful' intervention could be summed up as chaotic. And showing hostility was certain to be, well...

There was a reason Susie needed a revival kiss, Lancer was lucky he didn't. 

Chara drew their other weapon, even though they always disliked guns it was a matter of practicality to have a long range option. How appropriate, the tool they insisted was more civil ended up used just as savagely as a pistol in regards to their use. Seven still targets made their aim irrelevant, they already seemed antsy. Their forefinger rested heavy on the trigger, the metal warmed in their grip the longer they held it.

With the pull of the trigger, a shot fired at the flickering of angels. Chara spared a though to wonder if they actually hit one. They couldn't tell if they had, only that all seven turned black.

**In the distance, the scratch construct rose through the Medium to the intense light of Skaia. In the Buttercup fields of LOFAA, the Thief of Hope falls, succumb to a death judged to have been neutral. Though, in their mind, was meant to be Just. They would not have known this, the outcome would be the same regardless.**

** RESET Yes/No? **

** No **

Scratch completed.

Delta => Omega


End file.
